Endless Skies
by Interstellar Overdrive
Summary: YAOI. MATURE CONTENT. A Genzo Wakabayashi x Karl Heinz-Schneider get-together story. Ch.6 is finally up - Comments are candy! :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Tsubasa, but if I did, Ken and Kojiro, Genzo and Karl would be official couples, Maki would not exist, and Sanae, Yayoi and Yoshiko would be hardcore feminists... (ha).

And they would have a lifetime supply of Mary Sue repellent (both have been victims, poor dears..)

Ok, people, this is YAOI. If you don't know the term it's a story where two men dig each other – a LOT. So, if you are homophobic, yaoi means (to quote Saiyan Hideaway) - **Y**ou **A**in't g**O**nna like **I**t!

It has been AGES since I have worked on this story. Finally, I'm starting a real chapter 3 (and it will actually go somewhere, yay!)

Will be updating very soon, in the next couple of days ;)

This _was_ called 'How Soon is Now' (a song by The Smiths) but as the story's progressing, I think the current title, Endless Skies by VNV Nation is more suitable.

yeah, I changed the title AGAIN. But I think this one will stick :)

* * *

Genzo Wakasbayashi was walking down a shaded Hamburg street, next to a wooded park on a Friday afternoon. He didn't have any particular plans, as he had just finished practice with Hamburg S.V. Some of his team mates were heading over to their favorite after-Friday-practice pub, and Genzo was contemplating joining them. It was a cool, perfectly grey day. At the moment he was content just walking alongside the park, letting his thoughts drift aimlessly. He could have sworn he heard someone call "Wakabayashi" but, not paying much attention, he kept on walking. It wasn't until a loud car horn interrupted his thoughts, that he saw a black Porsche 911 Targa parked next to the curb. As the car door opened, a familiar figure stepped out, greeting him with a self-assured smile – Karl Heinz-Schneider. He was dressed rather stylishly in snug-fitting, almost-white jeans, with a black shirt underneath a blue cardigan that accentuated the greys in his pretty blue-grey eyes, although today you wouldn't have known because they were concealed by pewter-colored Versace sunglasses.

"Schneider!" Genzo said in a surprised voice. "Where were you? Why weren't you at practice today?" He tried not to sound like he cared so much, even though he did. A little _too_ much.

"I was in Munich" Schneider said casually, removing his sunglasses. "I've been offered a contract with Bayern Munich. I start next season". The attractive blonde sauntered over to Genzo until he was standing directly in front of him. Genzo could smell the cologne he often wore, Jean Paul Gautier. It smelled incredible on him. He gently inhaled the scent, trying his damnedest to control the butterflies in his stomach.

Schneider continued: "It's a great team, Wakabayashi. Why don't you transfer? You know they'd accept you. With both of us, Bayern Munich would be unstoppable". He gave a slow, sexy smile that made the usually strong goalkeeper weak in the knees. Again, Genzo kept his feelings in check, never letting them surface to the expression on his face or to the look in his eyes. Getting to the question at hand, Genzo tipped his head down slightly, as to hide his eyes under the rim of his ever-present Adidas cap. "I know they would". He replied hesitatingly. "But, I really like the team I'm on now". He looked back up. "I started out in Hamburg, that's where I developed my skills. I've been playing with them for over 5 years." He shrugged. "I'm happy where I am." A half-truth. There was one more thing that would have made him completely happy. Or, rather, _one person…._..

"But Wakabayashi, how do you expect to improve if you play on just one team?" Schneider asked, trying to persuade his friend otherwise. "If you play on different teams, you'll gain more experience. Not that you're inexperienced of course, but you could become even _better. Especially_ on a team like Bayern Munich". Schneider continued in an insistent tone: "You know they've been following your career? And they're _interested_. Bayern Munich doesn't ask just anybody to join. You know that."

"I know…..Genzo replied, shifting uncomfortably. "And I'm honored that they would consider me. But….." Genzo shook his head slowly and replied with much effort: _"I prefer to stay with Hamburg S.V."_

"You're turning down a chance to play for Bayern Munich because of some-- Wakabayashi, I don't_ get _you, sometimes. You have talent, experience, and now an opportunity to get on the best team in the Bundesliga, and you're turning it _down?_" Schneider asked, raising his voice in disbelief.

"Schneider, why do _you_ care if I join Bayern Munich or not?" Genzo countered. "It's not like we haven't been opponents before – why does this bother you so much?"

For the moment, Schneider seemed at a loss for words. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it as if censoring himself. When he did speak, he did so in a rather indignant tone: "The only thing that _bothers me_ is when someone with your talent throws away an opportunity of a lifetime." He couldn't believe Genzo – if the best team in the Bundesliga asks you to join, you don't turn them down. You just _don't._

"Well…." He said briskly, "I guess that means we're rivals again." He closed his crystal blue eyes as he slid his expensive sunglasses on. He turned and walked back to his car, opened the door, slid onto the soft, black leather seat, and closed the door abruptly. Taking one last look at Genzo, he simply said, "spater" and drove off. After he was out of sight, Genzo let out a deep sigh, feeling like he could finally relax.

He decided to go to the park he had been strolling past to try to collect his thoughts. He sat down on a wooden bench in front of a lake that was surrounded partially by a small forest preserve. Occasionally, a deer would venture out of the thick woods to take a drink before jumping back into the security of the wood. One of the many wild rabbits which inhabited the park got brave enough to hop close to where the goalkeeper was sitting. Genzo smiled as he bent down to try to pet the little creature, but it scurried off just as his finger barley brushed its soft brown fur. He watched it disappear in the thick of the woods.

He sat back and took in the beautiful scenery around him. The trees had already changed to their autumn colors, a beautiful array of golds, browns, reds, and oranges. He wasn't the only one enjoying the cool, fall day – Hamburg's locals had picnics, played Frisbee, went fishing. There was even a soccer game or two going on.

As he watched couples stroll around the lake, hand in hand, sharing inside jokes, Genzo felt a pang of loneliness. He reflected back on his own love life (or lack thereof at the moment). He usually had no trouble attracting the opposite sex (or in some cases, the same sex). Labels such as 'straight' 'gay' 'bi' meant nothing to Genzo. He liked who he liked, whether it was a man or a woman. He had a few meaningful, long-term relationships in his life, as well as his share of short-lived affairs. It just so happened that the one person he loved most, the one person that would've made him completely happy, he could never have.

Funny, on the surface, he had it all – a phenomenal career as the top goalkeeper not just in Europe, but in Japan as well. He had money, a loving family, good friends….and _yet_…..

Karl-Heinz Schneider….he was the reason why Genzo couldn't transfer to Bayern Munich. He knew he could never have the beautiful forward, so why torture himself by continuing his friendship with him? Of course, deep down he knew he could never end his friendship with Karl. But at the same time, he felt he had to distance himself from him. Maybe it would be easier to get over him if he wasn't around so much. On the other hand….perhaps he should have transferred. At least Karl would be in his life, even just as a friend. Perhaps it would be better than not having him in his life at all.

But, what was_ with _Schneider just then, anyhow? Genzo tried to make sense of his longtime friend and rival's odd behavior. Schneider usually didn't lose his temper like that. He was one of the most calm, collected people Genzo knew. Granted, he became angry at times just like everyone else, but even during his parents' near-divorce, he never flew off the handle the way he did just a moment ago. It even took Schneider some effort to compose himself - all because Genzo wouldn't transfer to Bayern Munich with him?


	2. Chapter 2

The engine of Schneider's Porsche roared as he shifted it into gear, driving down the autobahn at breakneck speed. He was late for a dinner date that he would've been on time for, had he not stopped to talk to Genzo. He _should_ have been at the restaurant 20 minutes ago. A digital chirp signaled that someone was calling him on his cell phone. Taking a quick look at the number, he saw it was his fiancé, Philippa:. "Hi, I'm sorry, I'm running late".

"Where _are _you?" inquired an impatient feminine voice. "I've been waiting here for almost an _hour_".

_"What??_ No, it can't be, I've got--5:20" he said, taking a glance at his car's digital clock while trying to focus on driving. He heard an exasperated sigh on the other end of the line: "Never mind…. I'll see you when you get here…." "I'll be there in 10 minutes" replied Schneider. He closed his flip phone and sighed.

This was the fourth dinner date Karl was late to in the past week. His fiancée of a year and a half, Philippa, had been very patient with him; she knew his career could be very demanding, requiring long practices, many games away from home, as well as trips out of the country. Being a first-year law student, she couldn't go with him at a moment's notice like the other soccer wives/girlfriends. While he wished she'd attend his games more often, he liked that she had goals in life; he didn't want a trophy wife. She was a very pretty young woman, with sable brown hair and expressive hazel eyes. She was 23, 3 years older than he. She was very focused on her future career as a human rights lawyer. Philippa loved Karl dearly, and he loved her too. She was perfect – smart, beautiful, kind. She cared about the world and wanted to make a difference. How could he _not_ marry her?

Karl pulled up in the front of the trendy, expensive restaurant and let the valet park his car. He was then led to his table by an attractive auburn-haired hostess. When he got to their table, he greeted Philippa with a kiss. "I'm so sorry I'm late" he apologized. His fiancée smiled wanly and replied, "Don't worry about it"

After Karl was settled, Philippa changed the subject: "So -- how did it go?"

"Great! I start with Bayern Munich next season" Karl replied happily.

"That's wonderful!" congratulated Philippa. But her enthusiasm seemed short-lived, for she asked, "I thought you were happy playing for Hamburg?" Philippa was trying to take more of an interest in his career, regardless of the fact that she had _no_ interest in sports whatsoever. And although she knew nothing about soccer, it was obvious that Karl was very happy playing for Hamburg.

"I was" Karl said slowly. "But, my Father has been there as a trainer since March. Now's he's the official coach." Schneider continued, excited that he'd be playing on the very team his Father coached. "And Bayern Munich is the best team in the Bundesliga; I think it would be good for me."

"Is Genzo transferring too?" Philippa asked. She knew he and Karl were very good friends; She had met the attractive brunette on several occasions. She liked Genzo, even though he seemed to be a little standoffish towards her. Karl assured her it was just his personality; he really was a great guy.

"No, he isn't, he's staying with Hamburg" replied Karl rather curtly. Philippa raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? I thought he would have if _you_ transferred".

"Why do you say that?" Karl asked suspiciously, although he wasn't quite sure what he was suspicious _of. _

"Oh, I don't know…" replied Philippa, trying to decide between the Steak Marsala or the Orange and Peppercorn Crusted Duck. "It's just that you and Genzo seem to make a good team, that's all. And you're such good friends. He doesn't seem too fond of _me, _but…."

"Phil, I _told_ you, Genzo has nothing against you – why _would _he?" Karl assured her, even though he knew otherwise. Despite the fact that Genzo spoke well of Philippa, he _knew_ he didn't like her. He could tell by the way the attractive goalkeeper acted in his fiancée's presence. Genzo was never rude or mean, but he wasn't exactly friendly towards Philippa, either. He was, what is best described as being civil -- _barley _civil. Though the reason was a complete mystery to Karl, for Philippa had been nothing but kind to Genzo. It was almost as if he was--

"Karl, are you listening? _Karl!" _Schneider snapped out of his thoughts and looked up over the menu. "I'm sorry, what?"

"What are you going to order?"

"Oh, I'll have the Sirloin Marsala and the crab bisque. And a bottle of your finest cabernet, please" Karl instructed the honey-blonde waitress who seemed to materialize out of nowhere, and, at that moment, was looking at him with interest. It was then Philippa's turn to order: "And I'll have the--"

"Excuse me," the pretty blue-eyed waitress interrupted, ignoring her completely, "But aren't you Karl Heinz-Schneider?"

"Y-Yes, I am…." Karl answered, a bit uncomfortable. Although he had been in the spotlight since he was 15, he still wasn't used to strangers knowing who he was.

"I _thought_ so!" she exclaimed triumphantly. "I've just _got_ to tell you that you are _amazing. _Germany will win the World Cup with an ace striker like _you_, that's for sure!" gushed the star-struck teenager. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm a _big_ fan, and--well, it's an honor to meet you." Getting a bit flustered, the pretty waitress figured she'd better just take the order and leave before she made a spectacle of herself….. "I'm sorry, you must be _awfully_ hungry, I'll get your order in right away". She was about to rush off, when--

"Ex_cuse _me…" demanded Philippa, "but you never took _my _order!".

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, ma'am!" Apologized the waitress, a seemingly-innocent look on her face. "Yes, ma'am, what will you have?"

"The crusted duck" replied Philippa with clenched teeth. The poor law student had lost count of how many times something like this happened. She and Karl would be out shopping, to dinner, at a nightclub, and there were _always_ fans asking for autographs, taking pictures, and going _on_ and _on_ about how great he was. And the funny thing was, his male fans were no better, only their affection was more hero worship than anything else.

Philppa just couldn't understand it –- all this, just because he played soccer? And here she was, working herself ragged to make a real difference in the world, and what recognition did _she_ get?

And the fact that he attracted so many female fans to his games didn't exactly help matters, either.

No it didn't.

Well, throughout all of this, Karl was very polite and thanked the waitress kindly. He was never rude to his fans, no matter how many times they disrupted his evenings out. The young waitress took their menus, smiling sweetly at Karl. Upon leaving, she gave Philippa a look that clearly read: _Hmph…..bitch…._

"Did you see the look she just gave me?" Philippa asked angrily. "No...…." Karl replied, pretending he didn't notice. "I didn't see anything. Come on, Phil, don't mind her – she's just another fan." He decided to get back to the topic at hand before yet _another_ argument about his all-too-devoted fans erupted.

"But, getting back to Genzo…"Karl began, shaking his head, "I don't know, he said he wanted to stay with Hamburg because it's the team he started out on. He feels some kind of _loyalty _to them." He _still_ couldn't believe Genzo didn't transfer with him. It was as if he wanted to, but something was holding him back. Why? And he wasn't acting like himself, either. Instead of the usual cool, emotionless countenance, Genzo seemed tense, almost… _nervous_. When he spoke, he barely made eye contact with Schneider. It wasn't like him at all.

"Well, that's understandable…" Phil replied, cooling down somewhat, a bit relieved the star-struck waitress was gone for the time being.

"But -- to turn down an opportunity to play for the best team in the Bundesliga, all because of -- some _ridiculous _emotional attachment?" Karl spat out the last three words in contempt. "I—I just can't believe how foolish he's being. It's not _like_ him. _You _know how talented he is. He's throwing away a chance of a lifetime. He --" .

"Hey, easy…." Phil cautioned, laying a gentle hand on his. Now it was her turn to calm _him_ down. "There's no reason to get upset." She said soothingly, happy to be the focus of attention once more. "After all, he's still your friend isn't he?"

Karl replied in a much softer tone, his eyes looking as if he was somewhere else: "Yes, but……we've always been together... I mean, we've always played on the same team" he added hastily, shaking himself back to reality. "It's just….." he paused a moment as tried to gather his thoughts.

Philippa studied the look on her fiancé's face. It was sad, as if someone he cared about very much about was leaving him forever….and an unnamed fear grew inside of her…. "Karl", she began, not quite sure of what to say ……

"Yes?" He looked up questioningly.

"Nothing…." Philippa replied, still afraid of….what she didn't know. She tried to change the subject by telling a funny story about one of her stuffy professors, when Karl stood up and said, "Excuse me, I'll be right back." He walked towards the restrooms, but passed them and headed for the dimly-lit lounge. He unflipped his cell phone, pressed the one-button speed dial, and waited anxiously. To his disappointment, he only got a voicemail. When the beep sounded to record a message, he hung up and closed the phone, wondering what he would have said had the person on the other end picked up…..


	3. Chapter 3

Karl walked back to this table slowly, trying to make sense of what he felt at that moment. He needed to talk to Genzo; He had to convince him to join Bayern Munich. The conversation he and the raven-haired goalkeeper had earlier just gnawed at his brain:

_We've been opponents before. Why does this bother you so much?_

_Because you're the best goalkeeper in the Bundesliga, that's why_, Schneider thought to himself. How could he not transfer? The best in the league, Karl would be their star forward, his father their new coach, and if Wakabayashi was their goalkeeper… Karl shook his head; maybe Genzo _wanted _to be his opponent. After all, it was their rivalry that made them the incredible athletes they both were. Still…it wouldn't be the same without him.

As he saw his table in sight, Karl's cell phone rang. He stopped, ducked behind a wall and looked at the number: it was Genzo. _Shit_…he didn't think Genzo would call back so soon. What was he going to say? Not knowing the answer, he flipped his cell phone open. "Hey, Genzo. What's up?" Karl said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Uh…you just called?" Genzo answered, raising an eyebrow. "Wait – hold on. "Hey – keep it down, you guys! Sorry, I'm at a pub, and our teammates are getting a bit rowdy."

"Oh. No problem." Karl replied awkwardly, _really_ not knowing what say. And, wondering why the hell he even called Genzo for, _now_, in the first place. He was on a date for Gods' sake! What he said next Genzo never would have expected in a million years: "What are you doing later?"

"Later? I don't know. I'm hanging with the guys now, I haven't figured out what I'm doing after this. Why?"

"Ah…" Karl swallowed hard. He couldn't believe he was doing this. This was crazy. "Do…do you want to meet up later, afterward?" He asked, keeping his voice low.

"Yeah, sure…." Genzo said slowly, wondering what caused Karl's change of attitude. Not that he would refuse of course, but Genzo knew Philippa would more than likely be joining Karl. If that was the case, he'd just have one drink to be polite and then leave.

Maybe he could discourage Karl from bringing her...

Genzo continued: "But, I don't think Philippa will have much fun at a crowded pub with a bunch of rowdy soccer players. It's really not the kind of place you'd bring your girlfriend. Maybe some other time we could--"

"I'll be alone". Karl interjected. "And….I was hoping to.." he paused again, his nerves getting the better of him. He spat out, "To talk to you alone."

Genzo was silent. His mouth dropped open. _Alone?_

The goalkeeper shrugged. "Whatever." He said, trying to sound indifferent about it. "What time?"

"12 - Is that too late?"

"No, that's fine. You can stop by my house if you'd like".

"Alright" replied Karl. "I'll see you then".

Karl closed the phone, his heart pounding in his ears. _Did I just make a date with my best friend? _

_No, that's ridiculous_. His common sense told him, _you're just trying to convince him to join Bayern Munich.  
_

Karl laughed to himself at the notion. _Yeah, what was I thinking_, he thought. Although he was still a bundle of nerves walking back to his dinner date.

Genzo closed his cell phone thoughtfully. Why was Karl so insistent about seeing him alone? Something in the forward's voice…...

Nah, it couldn't be! They were friends for years – just because he wanted to meet him alone didn't necessarily imply anything romantic. Besides, Karl was engaged. There was no way he'd ever have feelings for Genzo.

Genzo smiled sadly to himself. _Yeah, right. Karl Heinz-Schneider in love with me. In my dreams, maybe…he's probably just trying to talk me into going to Bayern Munich. _

_But I can't! How can I be around him, every single day, knowing I'll never be anything but a friend? That he'll never...want me...need me, like I need him..._

He sighed. A friendly pat on the shoulder interrupted his deep thoughts. It was his good friend and Hamburg midfielder, Hermann Kalz. "Hey, Wakabayashi – are you in or what?"

"Huh?" Genzo had completely forgotten about the darts game going on. "Yeah, Kalz, I'll be right there"

"Who were you talking to?" Kalz asked.

"Oh…just a…friend I'm meeting up with later." Genzo replied. It was silly, but he didn't want to tell Kalz it was Schneider.

"A friend, huh? C'mon, Genzo - you got a hot date tonight, or what?" Kalz good-naturedly ribbed his friend.

Genzo thought about it for a moment, smiled and said, "Hot, yes, but a date? No."

"Eh, too bad". Kalz said.

"Yeah, I know." Genzo replied regretfully. Yet, he wondered….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, woo hoo!

YAOI (wowie!)

Pairing: Schneider x Wakabayashi

Disclaimer: I don't own these men, but they own me ;)

* * *

Karl Heinz-Schneider sat down at his table with Philippa, his stomach still doing flip-flops from the conversation he had with Genzo. He just hoped he didn't look as nervous as he felt.

"What took you so long?" Philippa asked as Karl sat down.

"I'm sorry" Karl replied, trying to think of an explanation. Why was he afraid to tell her? It was just Genzo. "I had to make a phone call. It's no big deal" he said, taking a long sip from his glass of wine.

Philippa's eyes narrowed. "Who did you call?" she asked in a somewhat threatening tone.

Karl shot back an indignant look. "Genzo – who did you _think _it was?" Karl replied defensively. Gods, why did she have to be so suspicious? Karl could not remember for the life of him what he could have done to make Philippa so jealous.

"I'm sorry." Philippa said, feeling a little ashamed. Just at that moment, the love-struck waitress returned to bring them their salads. As she placed Karl's plate on the table, she smiled seductively at him. Karl wisely said nothing; He didn't even _look_ at the waitress. He took another sip of his wine and ignored her. You could cut the tension at the table with a knife.

Philippa looked scornfully at the honey-blonde waitress and said, 'Do you _mind?_" Karl sighed. He was so tired of this.

The waitress, taken aback, said, "I – I'm sorry, ma'am. I was just –"

"It's alright". Karl interrupted. "Don't worry about it". The waitress apologized again and rushed off.

"Why did you say _that_ for?" Philippa asked him angrily.

"Why did _you_?" Karl demanded back. "Gods, Philippa, she's just a teenager – do you really think I'm going to hit on a girl the same age as my _sister_?"

"You're taking _her_ side?" Phlippa's voice raised in anger.

"I'm not taking _any_ side! It's just…you always think I'm cheating on you. Don't you trust me?!"

Philippa sighed. She rubbed her forehead as if she had a headache. She then said calmly, "Look, I'm sorry Karl. I didn't mean to blow up like that, it's just this happens _all the time. _There's just so much of this I can take."

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Karl said, "Look, let's talk about something else."

"_Gladly._" Promptly changing the subject, she began: "Oh, I spoke with John and Claudia today." Karl cringed inwardly. John and Claudia were good friends of Philippa's. Fellow-law students, they were very conservative, almost to the point of being prejudiced. He couldn't see how she could possibly have them as friends, being she was (with the exception of their relationship), very forward-thinking and open-minded. "They invited us to that new hotspot on 7th. It sounds like fun, so I told them I'd meet them at 10--"

"You said _what?_ Phil, you shouldn't have done that; I told Genzo I'd meet him later." He didn't mean to blurt his plans out like that….

"_Tonight?_ But you said it would just be _us_ tonight!" she protested.

"Then what are John and Claudia doing in your plans then? You never said anything to me about it before. Or asked me if I could—"

"I-I just assumed you could. But, why did you make plans later with Genzo?"

"I want to try to talk him into transferring with me to Bayern. I was going to tell you, but that waitress --"

"You always do this!" Philippa argued. "You _always_ put your career before me. Games out of the country, long practices, interviews, press conferences. And those fans of yours – they can't leave you alone for _one night_ just to have dinner".

"This is my _life_ Philippa!" Karl raised his voice, not caring how many people were staring at them. "It may not be perfect, but soccer is my life. You know that. You've _always _known that."

"But you take it too far. How many times have you canceled because you and Genzo practice late? Even when your team's practice is officially over, you and Genzo continue to practice until --." And she paused right there, her expression transforming with the realization that there _was_ indeed someone else...although who that 'someone else' was, Philippa never would've expected...

Karl waited a moment before impatiently finishing her sentence: "..._Yes? _Until -- what?"

"Nothing." Philippa replied quickly. "Look, let's just go."

"_What? _Philippa, just what are you trying to say?" Karl demanded.

"Karl, _please_, I just want to go _home_" pleaded Philippa desperately. "I don't want to make a scene."

"Too late for that." Karl muttered. He called the waitress over and paid for their drinks and the food they ordered, but never ate, and left.

* * *

On the ride home, Phlippa and Karl didn't say one word to each other. Karl kept glancing at her. She seemed to be deep in thought. Unable to stand the deafening silence any longer, he broke it by saying: "Ok, what did I do?"

"Nothing" She replied quietly. Gods, why didn't she see it before?

"Come _on_, Philippa, stop this already! Look -- I wasn't attracted to that waitress, I swear!"

"It's not the waitress I'm upset about, Karl"

"Then _who?"_

Philippa paused before saying, "No one." Although her voice clearly said the opposite.

"You think I'm having an affair with someone? Gods, Philippa, what do I have to do to prove to you there's _no one else?!"_

"There _is_ someone else!" Philippa exclaimed. "And I'm sick and tired of competing with -- _him_."

_"Him? _Philippa, I don't --"

Philippa answered the question he was about to ask. "It's Genzo!"

"_Genzo?!_" Karl was thoroughly confused. "What the hell does Genzo have to do with anything?"

"_That's_ who I have to compete with for your affection, Karl! I'm always second - no - _third_ in your life! First your career, then Genzo...I"m _always_ last, an afterthought."

"That's not _true!_" Karl exclaimed. "That's -- that's _crazy_!"

"Is it?"Philippa argued back. "All those late night practices...how he acts towards me, like I'm his worst enemy...the way he _looks_ at you...I mean - Gods, Karl, you interrupt our date - so you can make plans with _him?!"_

"But that doesn't mean --"

Again she interrupted him: "I can't do this anymore, Karl. I can't be in a relationship where I always come last. Where -- where I have to compete with your best friend for your heart!"

Karl slammed on his brakes. Thankfully, they were on a residential street and weren't going too fast. He turned and stared at Philippa, dumbfounded. "What did you say?"

Philippa took a deep breath, standing her ground in the argument. She couldn't take it back, now. Instead, she turned, giving Karl a piercing stare. "You heard me."

Karl was speechless. This was insane! He didn't like Genzo...not in _that _way!

Finally, he stammered: "You-- you really think -- that he -- and me -- "

"You tell me." She continued to look steadily at him, reading his expressions like a book. "I know you - "

Karl interrupted her. "No, you _don't. _You don't know me at all!." Karl said angrily. "Genzo has _nothing_ to do with this! The problem is _you_ Philippa!" She gasped, shocked at what her fiance said. He turned and continued to drive her to her townhouse. Any attempt to communicate with Karl was met by a _very _cold shoulder. Pulling up to her home, he shifted the car in park, staring straight ahead. "How you can say that me..." He spoke quietly. "After all I've done for you... the first time I was offered a contract with Munich... I turned it down, even when my Father joined them, and my family moved... I stayed with Hamburg, _just_ so I could be closer to _you._"

"Karl..." Philippa began.

"And that wasn't good enough for you." Karl said calmly, though there was an undercurrent of pain in his voice. "Instead, you accuse me of cheating on you - with my _best friend_._" _

Philippa was at a loss for words. _What have I done? _"Karl, I--"

"And I'm not doing that again." He said in an icy tone. "You're not talking me out of transferring again. I _am_ going to Munich -_ with or without you_."

Philippa fought back a sob, which came out as a ragged breath.

Karl turned and looked straight ahead.

"Good-bye, Philippa."

Philippa, choking back another sob, slid the engagement ring off and put it in Karl's hand. This one gesture softened the hurt in Karl's heart. He looked up at her and began, "Phil –", but it was too late – the damage was done. She got out of his car and walked hurriedly up the path to her front door. Karl watched her, still holding the ring. Once she was inside, he turned and shifted his car into drive. Taking one last look at the closed front door, he drove off, the reality of his broken engagement slowly setting in.

* * *

Karl didn't know what to do; He didn't know where to go. His relationship of a year and a half, his engagement to the woman he loved (or _thought _he loved), was over. He felt lost. He didn't want to be alone, yet he didn't want to be sociable either. He just wanted to find a place where he could think. Driving past neighborhood after suburban neighborhood, he happened upon the very same park Genzo visited earlier that day. Pulling up to the curb, Karl got out and locked his car, automatically setting the alarm. He walked through the park's gates, up the dark, tree-lined path lit only by moon.

He sat down on a wooden bench in front of the park's small lake. Karl sighed, and ran his hand through his soft, wavy blonde hair. He watched the moon's reflection on the lake, letting his thoughts come and go. It was a beautiful, crisp fall night. He wished he could enjoy it. It would have been romantic, if only...

He fished for the cell phone in his pocket and checked the time. It was already 9:00? He had a few hours before he'd meet with Genzo.

_If_ he met with Genzo...

Genzo...Karl still couldn't believe Philippa thought he and Genzo were..._together._ Of all people to be jealous of!

_Did I just make a date with my best friend?_

Karl shook the thought he had earlier out of his head. No.

_The way he looks at you..._

Karl tried to remember if there was anything about how Genzo 'looked at him', or how he acted, that could possibly signify any romantic interest...He thought of the goalkeeper's brilliant dark eyes, his gorgeous smile...

_No, I can't have any feelings for Genzo...I **don't** have any feelings for Genzo. _

But then again - did it really matter now whether he did or not?

And what if he did? What if he _did_ love Genzo, all this time, instead of Philippa? Did he just spend the past year and a half with the wrong person? With someone he shouldn't have dated to begin with, who perhaps could have found real happiness instead of heartbreak?

Karl sighed, putting his face in his hands. He was so confused. He didn't know what to do. He needed time...he needed time to figure things out. He couldn't jump into another relationship just like that. He couldn't go through that kind of heartache again. And he didn't want to put anyone else through that, either...

...not to mention lose his best friend...

* * *

oooo_oooo - _cliffhanger. Yeah, I know it's not the best time to end a chapter (I'm not good chapter endings, forgive me, dear reader...)

The next one will be better ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Karl pulled up in front of Genzo's home after driving around his neighborhood for the past 20 minutes. It was a charming neighborhood, one of Hamburg's oldest, with homes dating back to the early 1900s. It had sun-worn, clay-brown cobblestone streets, and huge, sprawling oaks that were around before the first street was paved. Genzo's own house was a bungalow built in 1923, carefully restored to its full vintage charm. Karl liked the rather 'artsy' neighborhood; he had many a pleasant and memorable visit here.

He just wished this was one of them....

Karl had been at the park for the past two and a half hours, thinking about all that happened within the last few months. His relationship with Philippa....his friendship with Genzo...and how that friendship ended his engagement to the woman he loved....While there were a few things he felt were sorted out, his feelings for his best friend scared him...

And he didn't know what to do...

It was close to midnight. There was a soft, golden light in the living room window, which meant the raven-haired goalkeeper was at home. But the problem was, Karl wasn't sure if he wanted to see Genzo....

Correction: Not whether or not he _wanted_ to see Genzo, but rather, whether or not he _should..._

A part of Karl wanted to be with Genzo, badly. He was finding it harder and harder to suppress his feelings for the attractive goalkeeper. At the same time, he was still reeling from his breakup with Philippa; There were so many things going through his head right now...

And his heart...

_I have to compete with your best friend for your heart! _

Philippa's words rang in his ears. Gods, why did this have to happen!

And why now? Why now? Everything in his life was perfect. His career was going better than he could have possibly imagined. His father was Bayern Munich's official coach, and his family was back together after a very, very rough patch in their lives. He was engaged to a wonderful, beautiful woman. And now.....

It was gone; Their engagement was over. All of their plans, hopes, and dreams...gone, just like that. It was as if someone had thrown a cosmic wrench into Karl Heinz-Schneider's life, knocking everything into disarray.

And that someone was Genzo Wakabayashi.

Karl sighed, leaning on the steering wheel, resting his forehead on folded arms.

_What if it's true...what if Philippa is right...am I really in love with Genzo? I don't understand....I was so sure...I was so sure that I loved her...what the hell is wrong with me?!_

Karl sat up. He couldn't do it - he couldn't see Genzo right now, unsure as he was about everything....he wanted to figure out what this feeling for Genzo _was_...was it really love?

As he turned the key to start his car, the red front door of the old bungalow opened. A young man with longish black hair stepped out on his front porch, finding a black Porsche parked in front of his home. Recognizing it as Schneider's, the handsome man smiled and called out: "Karl".

Karl turned and looked in the direction of the masculine voice. Shit. It was Genzo - he had already seen him! Well, what could he do? He certainly couldn't take off, _now_, could he? Genzo would think he'd lost his marbles if he just sped off in a panic!

No, he couldn't....he couldn't treat his best friend like that. No matter what happened between he and Philippa, it was _not_ Genzo's fault they broke up. He had nothing to do with it, no matter _what_ Philippa said, no matter _how_ Karl felt about him. Karl knew it was his _own _fault his relationship failed, _not_ Genzo's.

Besides...he could really use a friend right now. And honestly, Genzo was the only person he could be with at a time like this. He couldn't explain it, but there was a special connection between him and the handsome goalkeeper. He was the first friend Genzo made when he moved here from Japan. As teamates, they were in complete sync with each other; As rivals, they were the most ruthless opponents either of them ever faced. And through it all, they remained the best of friends, closer than brothers.

Karl stepped out of the car and shut the door. He looked up and smiled at Genzo. He really _was_ glad to see him. "Hey".

He noticed something else - Genzo had changed from what he was wearing earlier. He had on loose fitting, light blue jeans that were snug around his hips, with a long-sleeved, off-white, loose button-down cotton shirt, untucked. He fastened a couple buttons on the end of one sleeve, as if he had just finished getting dressed. He smiled as his secret beloved walked up the path to his house. He was gorgeous.

And Karl wished he hadn't noticed...

"Are you alright?" Genzo asked.

"Ye-es…why do you ask?" Karl replied, hoping he didn't look as nervous as he felt. He still wasn't sure about this…he had a nagging feeling he should've given himself more time, but cutting his best friend out of his life wasn't the answer. But how could he tell him…how could he tell Genzo that he and Philippa broke up over _him_? How she thought he and Karl were…_together. _There was no way he could tell him something like that..What would he think?

"I don't know...you just look - uneasy.." Genzo replied, looking at his long-time friend thoughtfully.

"I'm fine, really…" Karl tried to sound confident, but it wasn't going too well…

"Are you _sure_?" Genzo _knew_ Karl….he could always tell when something was wrong…"Is this about me not transferring to Bayern?"

"Ah…." Karl began, but he really, _really_ didn't know what to say. Damn it, why didn't he just cancel their, um...._date_, as it were? He could've seen him another time, after his feelings were sorted out. Originally, he _did_ want to meet with Genzo to persuade him to join Bayern…but now..…

As Karl walked through the door, he noticed the room was dimly lit, illuminated only by a couple of thin, black standing lamps. The living room was tastefully decorated with various antiques brought over from Japan. The walls were painted a rich terra cotta with white trim at the base of the mahogany wood floor. The only furniture besides the huge, complicated-looking entertainment center were two black leather couches and a large oak coffee table. In the center of the east wall stood a Tudor-style, white marble fireplace with a brass candelbra on its shelf. In front of the fireplace was a round Persian rug of deep burgundy, handwoven in an intricate design that depicted a beautiful garden. At first glance, only a few colors of white and black were discernable, but upon a closer look, there were blues, greens, and golds as well. _He certainly_ _spared no expense, _Karl thought. He wasn't used to having so much money like Genzo was. When his career took off, it took Karl some getting used to, even though it made life much easier for himself and his family.

Remembering the custom Genzo brought over from his home country, Karl removed his shoes by the door and placed them on the bamboo mat. Genzo walked over and handed Karl a glass of Bordeaux, still waiting for an answer. Karl took a sip, trying to figure out what he was going to say. Genzo asked him: "Karl?"

"Hmmm?"

Genzo chuckled. "I said, is this about transferring to Bayern Munich?"

Karl was about to answer when the doorbell rang. Genzo set his glass on the coffee table and headed for the door. "Oh, I almost forgot – I ordered some Indian food. Are you hungry?"

"Actually, yeah…I never had dinner" Karl replied, thinking back to his disasterous dinner date with his now _ex_-fiance...

Genzo smiled at him. "Good – you'll like this." He opened the door, paid the delivery man for two plastic bags holding several containers of rich, spicy smelling food. Karl helped him with one of the bags. _This was nice of him - I didn't know he was going to buy dinner, _thought Karl.

They went into the dining room of the old house, and placed the food on the knee-high Japanese style dinner table. It was surrouded by soft white cushions, contrasting well with the black lacquer table. The room was painted an almond crème color, bringing out the deep reds of the mahogany floor. Separating the dining and living rooms was a half-open Japanese room divider. It was outlined with black finished wood, and had a simple, but gorgeous, brush painting of a cherry blossom tree on the delicate white screens.

Karl sat down in the beautiful dining room as Genzo went to get some plates. Whoever designed Genzo's house had impeccable taste. "Did you do all this yourself?" Karl asked.

"What?" Genzo asked, returning with plates and silverware.

"The room – the house, did you design all this?"

Genzo laughed. "Are you _kidding? _I don't know anything about decorating. No, my Mother did all this - actually, this isn't even my house."

"It isn't?" Karl asked, a little surprised.

"No, this is just one of my family's vacation homes. They bought it for when they would come to visit me..." Genzo said, realising sadly: "...though they haven't used it in awhile..." He shrugged it off. "Well, anyway, I just didn't see the point of buying a place, when this was already here."

"Your family - are you close to them?" Karl asked, spooning some chicken tikka masala onto his plate. The goalkeeper didn't talk about his family much, and Karl was curious; He met them on a few occasions, and they _seemed _nice and all, but...

"Well….not really…"Genzo began, pouring some of the mulagatani soup in his bowl, "We get along alright, it's just…I'm used to being on my own. Gods, I've been living on my own since I was what, 13? I'd see them on weekends and stuff, but they weren't really _around _when I was growing up. Even when I was in Nankatsu – it was just me, Mr. Mikami, and the housekeepers. My parents were always away on business, and my brothers were away at boarding school in London.

"Wow..." Karl said, amazed at how different Genzo's family life was to his own. He couldn't imagine being away from his family like that, not having a relationship with them. Even when his parents almost divorced, he was always close to them and his sister. Genzo, on the other hand, saw his family only on holidays and select weekends. Growing up, he was on his own, raising himself, with minimal supervision from Mr. Mikami. Genzo was treated like an adult from a very young age; he found it strange when his friends would have to ask _permission_ for the same freedoms he himself took for granted.

"So you've been on your own for a long time." Karl said.

Genzo paused for a moment while he finished chewing his food. "Yeah…yeah I guess I have…" He spoke quietly. He didn't like to reminded of it, sometimes. But it was true: Genzo was a completely independent person. His whole life, he depended on no one but himself. However, what he lacked in family he made up for in friends; they were the family he never had, the famliy he _wished _he had. Sometimes he had to remind himself he _did_ have people he could count on; that he _wasn't_ alone. He was so used to counting on himself for everything. That's why Karl meant so much to him; he had always been there for Genzo, through thick and thin. He was one of the few people Genzo could trust completely.

Karl regarded his friend empathetically, feeling bad about what he said; He didn't mean to make Genzo feel _lonely._ Because he wasn't, really…he was well liked by his teammates, had his own circle of close friends. Romantically, Karl really didn't know much about Genzo's love life. He knew the goalkeeper had no problem attracting women, but he had trouble keeping them; his relationships never seemed to last. Karl always wondered why that was so…by logic Genzo shouldn't have _any_ relationship problems – he was successful, attractive....he had it all, it seemed...

Genzo, not wanting to talk about his _aloneness_, decided to shift the focus of conversation to _Karl's_ personal life: "So how are things going with Philippa?", he asked. Not that he really wanted to _know_, but Karl was the last person he wanted to discuss his love life with.

"We, uh…" Karl cleared his throat. "We broke up." He took a sip of wine.

Genzo just stared at him, his mouth open in surprise. He couldn't believe it; Karl and Philippa seemed like the perfect couple. "Karl, I'm sorry." Genzo said, trying to sound sympahetic.

"It's not your fault" Karl said in a low voice.

"What happened? You two seemed like the perfect couple." Genzo said honestly. They really _did_.

Karl let out a bitter laugh. "Far from it, believe it me." He sighed, and continued: "No, we...we were having problems for long time. I kept breaking our dates because of....soccer. Games, press conferences, long training sessions....._you_ know what it's like, Genzo."

"Yeah, I do." Genzo agreed. "It gets pretty crazy, sometimes."

"Well, add my overzealous fans to the mix, and you get someone who's very possesive."

"Did she think you were having an affair or something?"

Karl froze for a moment. He chose his answer carefully: "Yes." He said slowly. "But I wasn't." He firmly stated.

"Why would she think that?" Genzo wondered. "She doesn't strike me as the jealous type." Which was true. Granted, she wasn't one of Genzo's favorite people, but she didn't seem like the kind of woman who kept her boyfriend on short leash, so to speak...

"You'd be surprised, Genzo." Karl said, bitterness still in his voice. He took another sip of wine. "And I don't know _where_ she got that idea." He was quiet for a few moments before speaking again. "No, I don't know..." He wished he could be more honest with Genzo, but he couldn't tell him the _real_ reason why they broke up. While his career definitely played a part, it was his…_closeness_ to Genzo that ended their relationship. And how could he possibly tell him? To know that they broke up because of _him_…

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm sorry." Genzo said. "You'll be alright, Karl. It'll take time, but...things will work out..."

Karl smiled sadly. "Thanks."

Genzo took a bite of his sag paneer, trying to think of something to say, to take Karl's mind off of _her._ "How do you like your food?" He couldn't think of anything else at the moment.

Karl sniffed, wiping his nose with a napkin. "Good. A little *sniff* spicy, but good." He sniffed again as he felt his eyes start to water. _Jeez, Genzo, how could you eat this stuff? _

Genzo smiled mischevously. "It's not too spicy, it?" He tried not to laugh at Karl's sniffing and wiping his nose.

"Well, my sinuses are definitely clear." Karl laughed. Genzo smiled; Karl was so cute.

After their late-night dinner, Karl stood up to put his dirty dish in the sink. Genzo got up and intervened. "I'll do that. You can go on the patio, if you'd like. That was completely updated last week."

"It's finally done?" Karl asked, surprised and pleased. Genzo had been meaning to get the patio fixed, but could never find the time.

As Karl walked to the back yard (bottle of wine in hand), Genzo cleaned the table off, wrapped up the uneaten food and put it in the refrigerator. He took the dirty dishes and started placing them in the dishwasher. As he did these menial tasks that were formally reserved for his family's housekeepers, Genzo thought about Karl and Philippa's breakup.

He remembered when they first got engaged. Gods, how difficult that was for Genzo! The idea of Karl being with someone else was bad enough, but to actually get _married? _It hurt him more than Karl would ever know. Afterward, Genzo tried to distance himself from his friend, in an attempt to protect himself from any more heartache. But it didn't work. He ended up missing Karl more, so he started seeing him again. He was almost relieved that Karl was leaving for Munich; although he'd miss Karl terribly, at least he wouldn't have to see him _married._

But now that it was over, Genzo didn't know what to do - this was the _last _thing he ever would've expected. It caught the goalkeeper off guard, so to speak. He knew he should comfort his friend, for he _did_ feel bad for Karl. After all, he and Philippa were together for over a year. Putting his life back together wasn't going to be easy; it would be a long time before Karl let himself fall for anyone again.

And yet, a part of Genzo was happy; Hoping that maybe, just maybe...Genzo knew it was a selfish thing to hope for at a time like this, but he couldn't help it...He loved Karl so much...

Genzo walked out to the back porch to meet Karl. As he opened the screen door, he saw Karl standing out in the yard, watching the river flow, the gentle waves illuminated by the full moon. Genzo stepped down the porch steps quietly; He knew Karl had a lot on his mind. If he wasn't in a talkative mood, Genzo could at least keep him company.

Karl was so beautiful - the light in his blue-grey eyes seemed to play off the moon's luminescence. A cool, gentle breeze teased Karl's soft, wavy blonde hair. He looked deep in thought. Genzo was wise to not disturb him. Besides, he had a lot on his mind himself; namely, the beautiful young man next to him…

Genzo stood beside Karl, admiring his gorgeous profile. He looked away, as to not make it obvious. Gods, he wanted to kiss him, hold him...he wished he could - he wished so much Karl was his! He loved him for so long, ever since the U-16 games...all he ever wanted was Karl.

But was it even possible? Could Karl ever love him, especially after going through such a bad breakup?

And besides that - would he even consider having a relationship with a man? Throughout their friendship, he'd never known Karl to like men. But then again, Karl never saw Genzo with any of the men he dated. Genzo kept that part of his life secret; only a select trusted few knew he was bisexual. Normally, he could care less what other people thought, but in this case, he knew better; there was still a lot of bigotry out there. As open-minded as Europe was, he wasn't going to take any chances with his career.

So what to do? Wait. _Wait it out_, Genzo thought. Give Karl a chance to get over Philippa. Broken hearts take time to heal - especially Karl's. The forward may have appeared to everyone as a strong, determined young man, and indeed he was; But he was incredibly vulnerable when it came to love. And Genzo was the only person in Karl's life who knew this. So the goalkeeper could wait; he had been waiting for 4 years. He could wait a little longer…

"Genzo"

Genzo turned to his love, "Yes?"

He smiled. "I said, who is this?" He pointed in the direction of the hauntingly beautiful music.

"Oh - sorry...I put on some Dead Can Dance."

Karl's eyebrows shot up. "_Dead Can Dance?" _He grinned. "Since when are you into _goth?"_

"_I'm_ not - my next-door neighbor is. She's an artist; she listens to them a lot while she's working. I was going to tell her to keep it down, but I liked what I heard, so she lent me a few CD's."

Karl raised an eyebrow. "You're not gonna start wearing black eyeliner, are you?" He smirked, and took another sip of wine.

Genzo laughed, then looked at Karl with a completely straight face: "But I _am _wearing eyeliner, can't you tell?"

Karl laughed, and sat down on the newly-mowed grass. Genzo looked down at Karl, a little smirk on his face. Genzo had just bought new patio furniture for his newly-renovated riverfront backyard, and Karl was happy just sitting on the lawn. Genzo followed suit, sitting cross-legged on the ground next to Karl. Karl set his glass of wine carefully on the cool lawn, laid back, and rested his head comfortably on his hands, staring up at the stars. He could see now why Genzo didn't want to leave; this was a great place. The house, the riverview, the neighborhood. Not to mention the privacy - he only had one the next-door neighbor; the other side was a heavily wooded lot which his family bought and had fenced in. And he was close enough to the city for going out, work, and friends.

"I could see why you don't want to leave."

Genzo stiffened. The property meant nothing to Genzo without Karl; He wondered if, subconciously, he moved here in the hopes of sharing his family's home with Karl one day. But of course _that _was't going to happen...though he would have moved in a second if Karl asked him to. The only reason he didn't was because Karl was engaged. But now that he was single...

"Why do you say that?" Genzo asked tentatively.

"Well, look at this place - it's great."

"It's alright..." Genzo replied. It wasn't _that_ great, Genzo thought.

They were both silent for a few minutes. Karl stared up at the black sky, the full moon partially hidden by a passing sliver of clouds. Genzo was tempted, so tempted to lay down next to him....but he didn't trust himself...

"Do you believe in true love?" Karl asked.

Genzo, completely tongue-tied, didn't know whether to say 'yes' or 'no'. He'd say 'yes', because his true love was right next to him; 'no' because he knew he could never have him....

"I don't know..."

"Have you ever _been_ in love?" Karl pressed.

_Since when did_ _Karl get philosophical,_ thought Genzo. But, considering he just broke up with his fiance, it shouldn't be any surprise he'd want to talk about it...Genzo just didn't want to know....he _really_ didn't want to know....

He answered: "I have." and said nothing more, hoping Karl would drop the subject.

Karl propped himself up on his elbows. "Really? What happened? Do I know her?" He asked with interest.

_Her? _"Uh...." Genzo looked straight across the river, as if looking for an answer. "It's uh...." Fuck, now what?

Fortunately, Karl kept talking.

"But, how do you know? How do you know for _sure_ it's love - that this person is the _one_ for you?" Karl was looking desparately for answers, from someone who always knew exactly what he wanted. Someone who never slipped up, never fumbled...who seemed impervious to any sort of weakness, even heartbreak....

"I - guess you...." Damn it, why the hell did Karl have to ask him this? He couldn't tell him the truth. "I really don't know..."

Karl sighed. "yeah...I wish I knew..."

Genzo closed his eyes, composing himself for a moment, getting his feelings under control. This was so hard. He thought if he kept his feelings in check, everything would be alright, and he could still be Karl's friend. But it was getting more and more difficult to keep this secret from him....He couldn't tell him now, though, could he?

"Do you love Philippa?" Genzo asked. He knew they just broke up, but Karl could still be in love with her.

Karl waited a moment before answering. He stared up into the night sky, scattered with little specks of stars. "I....I don't think I do...I thought I did...I was _sure _I did, but she doesn't...she doesn't _get _me. She always suspected of there being 'someone else', no matter what I did for her. After a year and a half, she still doesn't _know _me....and she never trusted me ."

Silence.

_He's not in love with her! _Genzo thought. And there seemed little, if any, chance they'd get back together. _Good, _he thought. But _was_ there someone else? Genzo _had_ to know, hoping to Gods there wasn't anyone! He asked, "Karl, _was_ there someone else? I know you never cheated on Philippa; but - between you and me - _is_ there someone you have feelings for?" He hoped Karl wouldn't get defensive, thinking Genzo didn't believe him either...but he had to know...

More silence. When Genzo didn't think Karl was going to answer, he turned to look at him, trying not to notice that Karl's shirt had inched up, revealing his taut stomach, which led Genzo's eyes to Karl's jeans, and...

"Genzo?"

Genzo broke his gaze immediately, praying Karl didn't notice where he was staring! Thankfully, he didn't seem to. Karl sat up. He had an odd look on his face, as if he wanted to say something, but was absolutely terrifed to do so. As he tried to speak, all he could get out was: "I -- ah, I -- it's--"

"Karl, what's wrong?" Genzo asked, very concerned for his friend. What was going on?

"I - I have to go" Karl got up and left for the house. Genzo went after him: "Karl, wait! What's the matter?"

"Nothing!" Karl said, knowing his tone said the complete opposite. "I just remembered, I have to get up early tomorrow!"

"All of a sudden?" Genzo asked, knowing Karl was lying. And he was confused - did he do something wrong? "Karl, what did I do?" Genzo called, but the forward kept heading for the door.

"_Karl!"_

Karl stopped just short of the front door. He hung his head and closed his eyes. _Damnit, what am I doing? I'm punishing him for how I feel, _he thought. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Genzo...I'm sorry, you did nothing wrong." He turned and looked at Genzo as if he was guilty of some heinous crime against his friend. "It's you._" _

"What?" Genzo asked in a quiet voice. He stepped closer to Karl, looking into his beloved's crystal blue eyes. "Karl, what are you saying..."

Karl looked up at Genzo, his beautiful eyes shining with unshed tears. He knew he could lose his best friend, but he couldn't help it...he couldn't keep the truth from Genzo, nor himself, any longer...He took a deep breath, and finally said what he had been aching to say for so long: "You're the one, Genzo....I'm in love with you.."

* * *

Yeah, I know - what a time to end a chapter, huh? Sorry, I just didn't know what to write beyond this...plus, it does set up nicely for the next one, don't ya think? ;)

Will update soon! Thanks so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

FINALLY Chapter 6 - woo hoo!

Rating has changed to **Mature (FOR GOOD REASON. YAOI. MATURE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)**

Otherwise - enjoy!

* * *

"You love me..."

Genzo spoke in barely a whisper. He felt like he was in a dream; he _had _to be! Because the only time Karl Heinz-Schneider said those words _was_ in Genzo Wakabayashi's dreams. Countless nights he dreamt of the beautiful forward, that Schneider was his, and his alone; countless nights of holding Karl, kissing him, making love to him....and Karl saying those four words that would've made Genzo's life complete: _I love you, Genzo._

But, this was no dream. It was almost three in the morning, an hour which Genzo rarely found himself to be awake...the softly-lit room where he and Karl stood was slowly darkened by the dying flames in the old fireplace....And Karl Heinz-Schneider, the secret love of his life, had just said: _I love you._

"Karl...it's..it's _true_? You...you _love me_?" Genzo asked, afraid this was just another dream, and he was going to wake up at any moment. He couldn't take another morning of disappointment, his hopes dissipating with the first morning light...

Schneider closed his eyes and nodded, "Yes, Genzo. I have, for a long time, it's just..." Trying to find the right words, he walked slowly away from Genzo, running a hand through his soft, wavy blonde hair. He stood in front of the nearby fireplace, watching the flickering firelight as he spoke: "I didn't realize how I felt until I decided I was _really_ leaving for Munich this time, before I'd even told anyone... I thought about how, if you didn't go with me, we'd be enemies again" Karl looked back at Genzo, the firelight giving his fairness a warm glow. "I didn't want that....so, I was going to try to talk you into going...but I...I didn't get up the nerve to ask you until tonight. When you refused, I - I just had to persuade you, even though I couldn't admit how I really felt... to you, to Philippa or, Gods, even to myself, I..." Karl's eyes pleaded for understanding. "I just knew I_...felt_ something..."

Genzo stepped towards Karl as he listened; it was so surreal. Never did he think Karl would feel anything for him; for the past four years he kept silent about his love, hoping against hope, that one day Karl would return his love for him... and that day had finally come; his old fears of Karl knowing the truth were completely unfounded. He realized right then and there that he could have, _should_ have told Karl how he felt, instead of keeping his feelings hidden for so long...

"Karl....Karl, I--"Genzo, overwhelmed with emotion, tried to speak, but, blinded by guilt, Karl kept trying to explain himself: "I know, I was engaged, and...I don't know, maybe...maybe I convinced myself I loved Philippa, because...I was afraid of how I felt about _you_..." He turned to face Genzo, who was now standing next to him."I'm sorry, I know what you must think of me, and I promise, I won't _do _anything, I - "

Silently, Genzo gently interrupted Karl, caressing the forward's beautiful face with his long fingers. Time seemed to stop for Karl Heinz Schneider as he looked into Genzo's gorgeous dark eyes; And there, in those deep onyx eyes, he found what he had been looking for all this time: love....Without saying a word, Genzo revealed years of patient, loving devotion; A love which cherished Karl for who he was, never demanding that he change into something he wasn't. A love for his strength, his beauty; His ability to be fierce and cunning on the field, yet kind and gentle with those close to his heart...To Genzo, Karl was like a beautiful wolf; strong, protective of those he loved...and misunderstood. That was Karl Heinz-Schneider exactly; And Genzo Wakabayashi loved him for it. He smiled warmly as he stroked his love's soft blonde hair. Genzo didn't have to say a word; Karl knew exactly how he felt...

"Gen...." was all Schneider could say. He was still as Genzo's face moved in closer....closer, until those beautiful dark eyes closed, along with Karl's ice blues, Karl's head instinctively tilting to the left as Genzo's tilted to the right, slowly leaning in, until their lips touched...gently....Genzo's lips were so soft... Karl felt Genzo tip his chin up as he kissed him again, deeper...Karl let out a sigh as Genzo's hand then rubbed the back of his neck, slowly massaging any tension away. Genzo ran his tongue along Karl's lips, coaxing him to part them to let his tongue inside. Karl moaned in Genzo's mouth as his silky tongue danced with his. Karl's fingers threaded in Genzo's thick black hair, as he felt Genzo's hands slide down his torso, resting at his hips.

Genzo broke the kiss gently, and embraced his love. Karl encircled his arms around Genzo, returning the hug. He inhaled Genzo's warm, masculine scent, feeling Genzo's strong arms around him. A hand rubbed Karl's back lovingly. Karl tightened his embrace, his head leaning on Genzo's broad shoulder. He felt safe, warm, comforted..._loved..._there was no need for words...

Genzo smiled, brushing his cheek against Karl's soft hair; _So this is what it feels like_, he mused. To be loved...to be loved by the person whom you always longed for, _ached_ for.....he used to fantasize about what it would be like, to be with Karl...nothing compared to the real thing...it was better than he ever could've imagined...

Not wanting to spoil the moment, Genzo wisely said nothing; He placed gentle kisses on Karl's temple, his forehead, then tipped Karl's chin up to kiss him on his delicate lips. Karl reached his arms around Genzo's neck, pressing his body against Genzo's. Genzo deepened the kiss, kissing Karl more passionately as he embraced him. Slowly, he began to walk forward, guiding Karl as he held him. Karl didn't know where Genzo was walking him to, and he didn't care; all he cared about was being in Genzo's arms; and all Genzo cared about was in his arms.

Genzo gently guided Karl down the hall, and then paused, leaning Karl against the wall, kissing him ever more passionately. Genzo helped Karl remove his cardigan, slipping it off and letting it drop to the floor. Karl's breath hitched as he felt Genzo's hands creep up underneath his shirt, gliding up his ivory chest. Genzo felt the well-defined muscles, his fingers brushing across Karl's nipples. Karl's head leaned back against the wall, his eyes closed as Genzo kissed his neck before gently pulling the forward's shirt over his head. Karl thought he heard a growl from Genzo before the goalkeeper again attacked his neck with rough kisses. Karl wrapped his arms around Genzo's neck, drawing him closer. "Gen..." Karl begged, as Genzo's hands roamed his bare upper body.

Wanting very much to touch Genzo, Karl's hands slid down Genzo's chest, and began to greedily unbutton the goalkeeper's long-sleeved shirt. His hands sensually rubbed Genzo's broad chest as the goalkeeper impatiently unbuttoned and slid off his white shirt. Karl's ice blue eyes took in Genzo's incredible body; His eyes trailed down Genzo's well formed chest, across his muscular arms, down to his washboard stomach, down to...Karl felt his erection strain against his jeans, and he let out a small gasp as he noticed Genzo's...He the heard a low chuckle, and looked up to find Genzo staring at him hungrily. Karl was entranced by Genzo's deep dark eyes, allowing himself to be embraced once more, kissing his lover once again; Again Karl was guided down the hall, into the bedroom, Genzo gently walking him forward.

The next thing Karl knew, he was on a large bed with black sheets and a thick black comforter, as Genzo's rich black eyes held him in a trance. Not breaking his gaze, Genzo began to unbutton loose fitting jeans. In the same manner, Karl unbuttoned his expensive jeans, sliding his pants down his pale legs, revealing a pair of indigo blue silk boxers. As Karl pushed down his boxers with trembling fingers, his heart racing, Genzo slid his off his jeans, stepping out of the pant legs, revealing....nothing but himself. Karl stared lustfully at Genzo's beautifully muscled body, moulded perfectly from years of demanding soccer training and playing.

"Genzo...." Karl whispered breathlessly, as Genzo leaned over him, crawling onto the bed on top of his lover, gliding his body against the forward's. He gathered Karl in his arms, kissing him, loving the feel Karl's naked body against his own.

Gods, he had waited so long for this.....

Karl moaned as he felt Genzo's bare body against his own. He wrapped his arms around Genzo's shoulders, pressing his body to Genzo's. "Gen...." he said, pleadingly, as his lover slowly worked his way down his ivory neck, gently sucking and nibbling the delicate flesh, as Karl's hands further explored Genzo's magnificent body. His hands glided across Genzo's strong arms, smoothed down his broad chest, up his neck, caressing his face, feeling Genzo's lips form into a loving smile. Karl kissed Genzo's full mouth as his hands felt his gorgeous rival's muscular shoulders, sliding down his back, feeling the small curve of his delectable, firm arse. Genzo moaned to Karl's touch, returning with a searing kiss. He then slid down Karl's body, tasting his hard chest, licking a sensitive nipple. Karl's fingers again threaded in Genzo's thick, black hair as the goalkeeper slowly, tantalizingly kissed and licked his way down Karl's immaculate body.

Just as he reached his stomach, Genzo would kiss his way back up Karl's body, taking his time, tasting every lovely inch of Karl. His tongue flicked on Karl's left nipple, before sucking the hard pink nub, feeling Karl arch his back against him. He kissed his way back up to his collarbone, up to his creamy white throat, lightly grazing his teeth as he felt Karl's fingernails dig into his back. "Gen...." Karl breathed before the goalkeeper captured his sweet mouth with his own. Genzo kissed Karl roughly, deeply, wanting more of him...

Karl was able to get a breath when Genzo started devouring the other side of his neck, again trailing down his body, licking, kissing, sucking, down the forward's pale, smoothly-muscled body. He felt Karl's fingers again thread in his thick black hair, as Genzo worked his way down... Gods, Genzo couldn't get enough of him...

"Genzo...Genzo...." Karl moaned pleadingly, "I - I _want you..._"

Genzo looked up from his place on Karl's body, just below his naval, where he was about to explore further. He pushed himself back up, Karl's blue-grey eyes darkening with lust. Karl sat up, and placed Genzo's face in his hands; The goalkeeper kissed his delicate lips gently. He then paused, centimetres from Karl's beautiful face, lost in his blue eyes. Karl's hands caressed his face as Genzo tried to register what he just said. "Karl...A-are you sure? We don't have to do this now...we have time, if you --" Genzo's words were silenced by an eager kiss from his love. As Karl broke the kiss, he nodded, and said breathlessly: "Please, Genzo....I - I _need _this...._I need_ _you._" Genzo didn't know what to say - he expressed what he couldn't in words by giving his love a furtive kiss, pulling him into a hug.

Gently, he laid Karl back down, running his hands sensually down the forward's well formed, pale chest. As his hands reached the slight curve of his hips, Genzo edged back a little so he could lean down and kiss the inside of Karl's creamy thigh, giving long, deep kisses, slowly edging towards Karl's hard cock. Teasing the forward, Genzo made his way _slowly_, loving the moans and impatient whimpers he was eliciting from his new lover. As he reached Karl's cock, he paused, before his warm, wet mouth engulfed Karl completely. Karl let out a loud moan at the sudden hot moisture that enveloped his cock. Genzo sucked Karl deeply, his full mouth sliding up and down, his tongue licking the salty pre-cum off the head. He then licked down Karl's cock, from the tip to the base, and back up again, loving the reactions he was getting from Karl. He wondered how long _he_ would be able to hold out; Watching Karl, his blonde head tipped back slightly, his eyes closed, his delicate mouth open as soft moans eminated from his throat; When he opened his eyes, Genzo saw those luminous blue orbs gazing at him lustfully, full of desire......He had never seen Karl look more beautiful....Genzo had to force himself to maintain control. Karl writhed, his hips slowly grinding as Genzo teased him more, licking his way down to his tight balls, then down to his taut entrance. Karl cried out in surprise, as he didn't expect Genzo to go..._there. _He had never had anyone touch him _there_ before....And now Genzo was massaging the pink, pert opening with his tongue. Karl moaned loudly as Genzo's tongue licked up and down, then pulsed, in and out, making the tight, sensitive spot on Karl's body moist, tasting Karl, inhaling his musky scent; it was intoxicating….

"Gen....I...I can't..." Karl tried to speak, but he couldn't quite get his thoughts together to form a coherent sentence. But Genzo knew what he needed. The handsome goalkeeper leaned over to the nightstand, opened the top drawer and retrieved a small glass vial of amber coloured oil. He poured a little on his hard cock, and stroked himself lightly, coating himself with the slick, heavy-scented oil. He poured some on his fingers, positioned himself above Karl, and inserted two fingers inside the blonde. Karl winced a little, but found that it really didn't hurt much at all, thanks to the oil and Genzo's tongue. He laid his head back down, as Genzo slowly, gently move his fingers in and out. Karl moaned softly at Genzo's ministrations, slowly moving his hips in rhythm to Genzo's gentle motions. He bit his lip and moaned a little louder, as Genzo inserted a third finger, keeping the gentle, steady rhythm of his fingers.

"Unngh.....Genzo....Gen...." Karl moaned, his hips moving up and back with Genzo's fingers inside him. Genzo couldn't take it any more; He had to have Karl, _now. _He removed his fingers from Karl, positioned himself over his lover, and entered him, sliding in with more ease than he expected. Karl's eyes shot open, not expecting Genzo to enter him so easily; The sensation of being opened further, a sharp sensitivity which was quickly followed by an immense physical pleasure ran through his body. Karl moaned wantonly, wrapping his arms around Genzo as the goalkeeper buried himself inside the forward.... "_Gen...._fuck..._aaaah_..." As Genzo listened to Karl's sweet voice moaning his name, he grinded his hips against Karl, his movements _slow_...and _deep_.....He wanted this to last as long as possible....

As Karl's moans and cries became more intense, Genzo kept up his slow, steady rhythm, sliding in and out of Karl smoothly; He would slide out until only the head of his cock was inside before sliding back in. It felt incredible, for both of them. As he grinded hips into Karl, Genzo leaned over to suck the beautiful forward's milky white throat. "Mmmm, Karl..." Genzo purred, "You feel so good...." Karl answered only with, "Genzo....unnnnngh...Gen..." He couldn't form any real sentances - he was overwhelmed, with..._everything_.....he was so close....he had never felt anything like this....it was amazing.....he was so close....

"Karl...." Genzo purred in his ear, Karl closing his pretty crystal blue eyes as he listened to Genzo's low, soft voice.

The strong goalkeeper then quickened his thrusts, fucking Karl faster, and harder...Karl moved his legs down as to wrap them around Genzo's waist, pulling the goalkeeper in...

Karl moved his hips up to keep up with the rhythm of Genzo's now quick, hard thrusts, wanting more......His fingers gripped Genzo's back as the strong goalkeeper slammed into him...

"ah...Genzo...Gen...unnngh..." Karl moaned...

Genzo licked up Karl's ivory neck; Then, in the same low, soothing voice, gently commanded: "......come for me...."

Karl locked his crystal blue eyes with Genzo's obsidian pools, and, as sensually as he could, licked the palm of his hand, then, reaching down to his rigid cock, began pumping himself in time to Genzo's hard thrusts.

"Genzo - _uunngh..._Gods --- Genzo ------ _**GEN-ZO!**_" Crying out his lover's name in ecstasy Karl came, his warm essence slipping through his fingers as he pumped his cock.

Genzo watched the erotic display in front of him, his full mouth open, "ungh....Gods....Karl..." said his lover's name in a low, growling moan, "_Kaaarrrl_".....Genzo thrusted violently into Karl as the orgasm throttled through his body, coming into his lover _**hard,**_ his hips slamming into the pale blonde, his head thrown back in a triumphant howl:" _"**KARL!**"_

Exhausted, Genzo dropped down on his elbows, careful not to throw his entire weight as he collapsed on top of Karl, buring his face in the forward's neck. They both lay there a moment, allowing their breathing to calm, Genzo still inside his love. Karl laid a hand on Genzo's neck, the other on the goalkeeper's tan, muscular back. He placed a soft kiss on Genzo's shoulder. There were only the sounds of their breathing, and the quiet of the coming dawn.

Genzo gently withdrew himself from Karl, and laid down next to him. He looked over at Karl, who gave him a tired smile. Genzo smiled back. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked. Karl nodded. Genzo leaned over and kissed him on the lips, then got up to go to the kitchen. Karl got up then, to go to the bathroom to clean himself up before Genzo returned.

Returning to the bedroom, Karl laid back down on the bed, placing his hands comfortably behind his head. He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. _Wow..._he thought..._Me and Genzo....We.....We actually....Wow...._Karl's thoughts were adrift as he tried to make sense of it all; What started out as a normal day turned into an emotional roller-coaster.....and yet, at the end of the night, he was in the arms of someone who loved him; Someone who had _always_ loved him...Someone he had denied for so long, and now....here he was.

"Karl?"

The blonde looked up to find Genzo smiling down at him (how long had he been standing there?), holding two glasses of iced green tea. Karl sat up, as Genzo handed him a glass. "Thank you". He said, and took a long sip of the cool, refreshing drink - he was _thirsty_. Genzo took a sip, placed his glass on the nightstand, and crawled back into bed, sliding the bed sheet over the lower part of his body. Karl set his glass on the nightstand too, then laying back down on the bed, curled up to Genzo under the cool sheet, wrapping his arms around him, his head on the goalkeeper's broad chest. Genzo smiled, stroking Karl's hair gently, placing a kiss on his forehead. Karl sighed, closing his eyes as he snuggled up to Genzo, feeling Genzo's hand rub his back lovingly.

They lay there awhile, both of them quiet, lost in their own thoughts, as a few rays of early sunlight peeked through the window. They were both very tired, both physically and emotionally; It had been a long day, for both of them. But Genzo wanted to stay up longer, just a _little_ bit longer, to hold Karl, to just..._be_ with him...He didn't want their night together to end, even though it was morning already. But his eyes were getting drowsy, and though he fought to keep them open, he just couldn't stay awake any longer.....Genzo heard Karl yawn as he snuggled up him, his arms still around the goalkeeper, his leg interlaced with Genzo's. Genzo smiled, kissed the top of Karl's head, and, before drifting off into peaceful slumber, whispered the four words that, before this night, were spoken only in dreams: "I love you, Karl...." And as he closed his eyes, he again smiled as he heard those words repeated to him in Karl's sweet voice: "I love you too, Genzo...."

* * *

Oh, wow, it's DONE - it's finally done!!! :D

Karl and Genzo are together! It's official- woooo!

But- what happens now?

After all, Karl still has to tell his family the good (or bad?) news....and what about when Genzo transfers? How will Kaltz react? Or his friends and team-mates in Japan?

Yes, there is much more to this story, which I _hope_ to post soon!

Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
